Horsepower
by xX Mothwing Xx
Summary: A MichiruxHaruka fanfic, based on a famous scene from the Anime 'Goldenboy' *Finished*
1. Chapter 1

Finally the bell rang, and this long dull school day was over. But school wasn't all dull and boring, Michiru Kiaoh thought with a contented sigh, turning to catch one last glimpse of the object of her desire. She flicked some of her Aqua-coloured curls over her shoulder doing so.

Haruka Tenoh, as usual adorned in the boy's version of the uniform, quickly grabbed her belongings and stuffed them roughly into her schoolbag, not caring what state they would come out in tomorrow. She ran a hand through her short sandy hair and, without saying any goodbyes, rushed out of the classroom, ahead of everyone else.

Michiru blinked confusedly when all that was left of her Blonde Goddess was a faint waft of the male cologne that Michiru had grown so familiar with.

She turned and locked eyes with her only friend Elza Grey, who shrugged her shoulders in return. The pink haired, exotic girl leaned back in her chair waiting for the rushing school kids to leave first, never understanding what the hurry was.

When they were left alone in the classroom, Michiru stood up and drew a hand through her curls. "I'm glad this day is over," she sighed. "My back's aching from sitting all day long."

"Your back?" Elza teased. "I'm surprised it's not your neck, from glancing over your shoulder all the time."

Michiru turned bright red and stammered "I—I..."

"I'm surprised no one else noticed it by now." Elza yawned as she moved towards her friend. She suddenly felt an object under her foot. "Huh, what's this?" She quickly grabbed the item and flipped it open. "A wallet."

"It's Haruka's!" Michiru almost screamed as she yanked the item from Elza's hands. Her eyes never left the picture in the ID.

"Hey, you want me to copy that pic for you?" Elza teased as she took the wallet back.

"We have to take it to her," Michiru breathed.

Elza scratched her head. She knew how Michiru had longed for the tall, blonde girl for so long, but she never had the nerve to tell Haruka how she felt, most likely due to the fact that Haruka and Michiru were both girls and if they ever were together that might involve a series of misunderstandings from 'the outer world'.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Elza stated suddenly. "I have to change and get ready for baseball practice. I don't have time to chase Haruka across Tokyo."

"But... but she might need it," Michiru pouted.

"Well, you return it then," Elza grinned widely.

Michiru almost went frantic at this statement. "Wha--- I couldn't possibly..."

"Now, you be a big girl and return that wallet," Elza said, patting her friend on the shoulder reassuringly. "Maybe, she'll give you a kiss as a reward."

"Y--- you think?" Michiru asked sheepishly. A goofy grin appeared on her face.

Once again, Elza was amazed at how bad Michiru had it for Haruka. The girl next to her stood trembling in... Maybe it was the anticipation of what might come or maybe she was just scared of making a fool of herself in front of Haruka. Elza wasn't sure.

"Well, Michi-chan, I really have to go," she said turning on her heel, leaving Michiru with no other choice. "Good luck with the wallet!"

Michiru stood, alone in the darkening classroom. She sighed and looked at the brown leather flap in her hands. Even her wallet was manly, she thought. She flipped it open once more to admire the face smiling at her from the ID picture. She slapped it shut and raised her head in determination. She was taking this wallet to Haruka.


	2. Chapter 2

After roaming around for almost an hour, Michiru finally reached the building that was addressed on Haruka's ID-card. She believed the building must be reaching the clouds up there and was relieved she wasn't a resident on the top floor.

She entered the building, finding herself in a big hallway. At one side were a large number of mailboxes. The other side was a panel with more buttons than Michiru ever thought possible. She quietly stepped towards the buttons and started reading the names. 'Man how many people live here?' she thought. Tenoh... Tenoh... Ah, Tenoh Haruka. "She lives alone?" the blue-haired girl mused aloud.

After a few seconds of hesitation, she finally gathered the courage to press the button. A small buzzing sound indicated that the signal went through successfully. Suddenly Michiru started to panic. What now? What would she say? Would Haruka invite her into her apartment?

An answer to her questions never came. Michiru tapped her foot and pressed the button again... Still no answer. 'Damn...' came the silent curse. She turned around and looked over the mailboxes.

'Maybe I should drop it in her mailbox,' Michiru thought. But what if she dropped it in the wrong one? Or what if Haruka rarely checked her mail? 'But I can't wait here till she comes back... can I?' she thought scratching her head.

Suddenly the front door of the building opened and an elderly lady shuffled in. She moved over to the hall door and loudly started to tinkle her keys while she searched for the right one.

"Um..." Michiru stammered.

The old lady slowly moved her head and turned her gaze towards Michiru, having noticed the young girl for the first time. "Oh, hello dearie," she said while she looked Michiru up and down. "Never seen you around. You new here?"

"Um, no, I'm not... I—I'm returning something to someone living here, Tenoh Haruka... But she's not at home. You know where I might find her, onegai?"

"Tenoh... Tenoh..." The lady scratched her head "Ah," she gasped and Michiru beamed, thinking the lady might be able to help her. Instead the woman found the right key, opening the door to the hall that lead to the apartments. She motioned Michiru to follow her. Both stepped through the door and stopped while the door automatically closed behind them.

"The tall blonde girl, you mean?" the woman said still pondering.

Michiru nodded vigorously.

"Hold on," the woman said and turned to face the doors on the bottom floor. "YUUDAI!!!!!" the woman yelled at the top of her lungs. "YUUDAI!!!!!!" Michiru had to cover her ears as the shrill voice echoed through the halls. She expected annoyed tenants to come out and yell at the woman. But none did, which meant that they must be used to it.

Suddenly one of the doors on the bottom floor opened and a skinny looking man walked out. "Nani? Oka-san, one of these days we'll get kicked out because of your yelling."

"That girl in 412, Tenoh..." the woman started with a loud voice, so that the entire building could hear their conversation.

The man, Yuudai, got a sheepish grin on his face. "Hai, what about her?"

"This girl is looking for her you know where she might be?"

Yuudai scratched his head. "I heard she's renting one of the garage boxes a few blocks away..." He scratched his chin, pondering hard. "She hangs out there a lot, fixing up that bike she bought." he finally finished.

The woman turned towards Michiru with a bright smile. "You might want to try there. You can't miss it." She took Michiru by the arm and lead her back out to the streets. "You take the second road to the right and after 10 minutes walking you should see it on your left."

Michiru did a small bow to the lady. "Arigato."

When she started walking in the direction pointed to her Michiru heard Elza's voice in her head. "I don't have time to chase Haruka across Tokyo." The aqua-girl sweatdropped, boy her friend was so right about that...


	3. Chapter 3

The setting sun was coloring the sky a reddish-purple when Michiru knocked on the window of the small booth at the entrance of the 'garage park'.

The guard turned to look at her and opened his window. "Hai, can I help you little miss?" he grunted through his large mustache.

Michiru decided to ignore the 'little miss' comment and put on a fake, polite smile. "A friend of mine is supposed to be here. She has rented a garage box under the name of Tenoh Haruka?"

The man picked up a list from his messy desk and checked the names. "Tenoh... All the way at the back. You can't miss it."

Michiru walked through the apparently abandoned garage park, thinking this might not have been a good idea. All the garage boxes were closed, but as she moved further she could hear the distant humming off a motorcycle engine.

At the side of the small building that produced the sound she saw faint light filtering through a curtained, stained window and a small door that stood slightly ajar.

She peeked through the crack to make sure she was right before barging in. What she saw almost made her jaw drop, and her eyes widened in shock.

In front of her sat Haruka on her motorcycle, wearing only panties.

Michiru clasped her hand before her mouth and thanked the gods for being allowed to observe this magnificent sight, also cursing them that Haruka had her back towards the door. 'But what is she doing?' Michiru wondered. Suddenly it hit her: Haruka was using the vibrations of the engine to...

Haruka ground her hips into the saddle of her bike, occasionally turning the handle to alter the speed of her engine. Her body was covered in sweat and a greased hand worked it's way to one of her breasts. She moaned loudly when she increased the speed and whimpered when she slowed her engine down.

Michiru leaned in closer, involuntarily rubbing her legs together. The sight in front of her turned her on. But her mind quickly took over before things got out of hand. 'No,' she thought. 'I mustn't watch her.' She hesitantly took a step backwards. Not watching where she was going, she knocked over a garbage bin, causing it to land with a loud 'Crash'.

'Oh no,' Michiru panicked. She heard the engine in the garage shut down. She frantically looked around for a way to hide. Running was not an option, Haruka would surely see her.

Before she could dive away she was engulfed in the light that came through the opened door. All she could do was stand there, like a deer staring into headlights.

Haruka's eyes narrowed. "You?"

Michiru felt strong fingers wrap around her upper arms and found her self yanked into the garage box. This finally snapped her out of her daze and she carefully turned to face Haruka.

Her blonde-haired goddess stood leaning against the door, wearing a loose shirt closed with only one button to cover her breasts and still in her panties. Her hands and face were smeared with grease from working on the engine before she took it on a 'test-drive'. Under the shirt her body also showed faint smears which must be, Michiru guessed, from touching her sensitive parts.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka asked with a hint of threat in her voice.

The voice caused Michiru the pull her gaze from the other girl's body and lock eyes with her. She could feel her face turn bright red, and pondered how she was going to make it out of here without losing her face. "I--- I---" She stammered. She suddenly remembered the wallet she intended to deliver and pulled it out for Haruka "I.... found... this."

Haruka took the wallet and glanced it over, not having noticed before that she had lost it. She quickly tossed it on top of a table and took some threatening steps toward Michiru, a sly grin playing her lips.

Michiru waved her hands in self-defense. "I didn't see a thing, I swear!" She took several steps backwards to maintain the distance between her and Haruka and squealed when her butt hit the motorcycle Haruka had been riding. She quickly turned and grabbed hold of it, making sure it wouldn't fall. She should never have turned her back to Haruka...


	4. Chapter 4

Warm hands spread across Michiru's back and pressed her forward on the Motorcycle. "Wha—What are you doing?" Michiru gasped. She felt Haruka's weight on top of her. Her breath tickled her ear. "I'm sure you'd like to try it out as well," Haruka said in a husky voice.

Haruka's hands traveled under Michiru's uniform skirt, caressing the smaller girl's buttocks. "Get on..." the blonde whispered.

"I'm not... I... I should be going home..." Michiru gasped. Truthfully, Haruka's hands on her butt where enough to push her over the top. She just didn't want Haruka to find out.

"That wasn't a request." Haruka's hands were easing their way more to Michiru's front, careful not to touch any sensitive parts... yet. "Get on..."

Hesitantly, Michiru got on, feeling embarrassed when she threw her leg over to take a seat on the bike.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Haruka purred, walking around the bike. Running her fingertips across the unfinished vehicle as she went. "Still needs some work though," she murmured, more to herself. "I just can't help it. Fast cars, bikes, everything with a fast engine just... turns me on... You must think that's weird, huh?" She looked Michiru hard in the eye.

Not wanting to insult Haruka, and hoping she would be relieved of her imprisonment soon, Michiru shook her head violently.

The girl held her breath when she felt Haruka taking place behind her. A 'swoosh' sound told her that the loose shirt Haruka had been wearing had been discarded to the floor. She turned bright red when she pictured a bare-chested Haruka sitting behind her, not daring to turn her head to look.

Her blush turned even brighter when she felt that same chest pressed against her back. "Want me to turn it on for you?" she felt the hot voice murmur in her ear, while strong arms sneaked around her and grabbed the handles.

She let out a soft squeal when a hot tongue traced her ear, followed by a short nibble. "Thought so," Haruka said, before kicking the engine into gear. A soft purr told her the engine had started and Michiru squeezed her eyes shut, not knowing what to do.

Haruka gave the handles a few soft pulls, sending small jolts of stronger vibrations through the engine. Michiru didn't know what came over her. Every time one of those jolts came through it traveled from her crotch all the way up her spine to her neck.

She heard Haruka sigh contently behind her, while the girl kept turning the handles in short interfaces. Warm lips explored the back of her neck, adding to the sensation, and one hand sneaked under her shirt, caressing an already hardened nipple.

Instinctively Michiru's hand shot to Haruka's, grasping it firmly. But instead of pulling it away, she made sure it stayed in place. Finally allowing a moan to escape, she leaned backwards, closer to Haruka. She couldn't believe she was doing this... most of all that she was doing this with the person she desired most.

Haruka pressed her hips close to Michiru's, forcing the smaller girl to grind the saddle along with her. The aqua-haired girl didn't need much encouragement and adapted to the blonde's pace. Soft moans escaped her lips as she allowed the pleasure the bike and Haruka were giving her to take over.

The vibrations were getting stronger. So were Haruka's moans.

"Hah---Rukah---" Michiru sneaked her hands behind her and stroked Haruka's thighs, wishing they were facing each other. The tall girl's grinding pace had increased and Michiru matched the speed effortlessly. Louder and louder moans from Haruka told Michiru that she must be as close as herself.

Haruka buried her face in Michiru's mane, muffling her moans. Suddenly she pulled the handle all the way, causing the bike to hum at full power. Michiru stopped her grinding and pressed her legs tight around the bike, screaming at the top of her lungs before falling limply forward on the motorcycle. Haruka soon followed her example, nestling on the smaller girl's back while she caught her breath.

Her hand lost it's grip on the handle and the engine stopped almost immediately.

The silence was almost painful to Michiru's ears. She finally blinked her eyes open when she felt Haruka getting off. The combination of sweat and the dim light gave Haruka's body an unnatural shine. Michiru took this small chance to admire the tall girl's body, before Haruka put her clothes on.

"My... You sure are quite a sight," Haruka snickered. Michiru looked herself over in the reflection of the window. Haruka was right, her hair was disheveled and stuck to her forehead, her shirt undone and greasy from Haruka's dirty hands, her skirt all crumpled.

She stepped off the bike feeling all wobbly and nearly collapsed.

"Hey, be careful," she hear a warm voice say while strong arms held her tight. "Better gather some strength first." She felt Haruka's hand stroke her hair and melted at the other girl's concern for her. Lying here in Haruka's arms, the taller girl still undressed, was total bliss...

---

Michiru waited under the usual tree for her friend Elza to arrive at school the morning after. As usual the cheerful girl ran up to her, calling her name, waving.

She panted when she stopped in front of Michiru "So... were you able to deliver that wallet?"

At that precise moment Haruka walked through the school gates and both girls' gazes turned towards the blonde. Haruka locked eyes with Michiru and gave a playful wink.

Elza returned her gaze to Michiru, seeing how the Aqua-girl turned flushed and gazed at her shoes. "Yeah... I was..."

Fini ^^


End file.
